


Amittere, et Lucra

by LeVen



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Companion Inquisitor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post Trespasser, it gets happier somewhat at the end, lavellan isn't actually lavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeVen/pseuds/LeVen
Summary: Amittere, et lucra: To lose, to gain. I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry…Like a mantra in her head she couldn’t shut out.





	

When she closed her eyes, she could still hear her screams, the mark tearing her very soul apart. Holding her closer when the mark flared, pressing her nose into the back of her neck because what else could she do for her love? 

_ I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry… _

Like a mantra in her head she couldn’t shut out. 

She wished she were a healer instead of an elementalist. 

They knew the mark would kill her, slowly the Fade magic would consume her. Solas said so, but Talia didn’t want to believe. She wanted to pretend everything was fine. That nothing was wrong, even when everything fell apart in front of her eyes. She would hold Eve close at night, wrapped around her as if she too would be cut away like her left hand.

Eve had been distraught over the loss of her hand, retiring her bow because there was no hand for her to aim, nothing to support her draw. Pain hidden behind jokes and laughter, and a vow to stop Solas. Tears shed only after Talia coaxed them out of her eyes. 

Talia didn’t want to return to her clan, promising never to leave Trevelyan’s side . “As long as you’ll have me ,” s he mumbled promises between sheets, and legs, and out of breath kisses when there were no more words to be said. 

The first time she said “I love you” to Eve in Common was after her lover’s arm was removed from the elbow down, pink scars running up her shoulder and what remained of her arm. When Eve said she would go through the eluvian alone, Talia begged her not to go. Already, she had thought she lost her.

Creators knew how she’d thought Eve was dead when she returned through the eluvian, mark flaring and no strength left in the woman’s body. She had cried, and stood there helpless as they carried her back and took away her arm. 

Talia was too tired to be mad when Eve finally woke again. She was curled up at the woman’s side but mindful of lingering pain. “ _ Ir abelas ma’vhenan _ .”

When there was nothing to be said, she’d braid Eve’s hair the way she always did before. She’d been clumsy at first, unused to long braids and buns when she herself hadn’t had long hair in over four years. She never thought to ask Eve how she felt those first days after they chased Solas through ancient ruins when everything came together. 

It would be months until she found the courage to pick up her charcoal again \-- longer still to draw her lover. 

An unseen beauty remained, knowing she hadn’t lost her forever. 

It was Eve who decided to retire, laying to rest the title of Inquisitor in favor of a cottage in Redcliffe. Eve found a quiet life wasn’t for her \-- once again leaving Talia behind in favor of helping what remained of the Inquisition. When Talia worried, she found mentorship with an elderly woman in weaving. Before everything with the Exalted Counsel happened, Talia thought she wanted to attend Orlais’ University, then balked at the thought of going and backed out before she’d even enrolled. Eve only settled once there was a feeling of finality. Finally Talia found a place where she could call home.

Home was Eve.

**Author's Note:**

> Eve Trevelyan belongs to my best friend espamistwalker on her tumblr. Her fantastic inquisitor whom I ship with my inquisitor. I love them a lot mmkay.


End file.
